hiatudexfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lexichan
Hi, welcome to Hiatu Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lexichan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kitsukitty (Talk) 16:10, 26 June 2009 Voodog must be edited Voodog, the fakemon you created qualifies! (and so does Pupplush). But it's moveset is not valid. It needs to be the same as pupplush, or vice versa. Pupplush can stops learning moves at a certain level, but Voodog can go on. Get it? Kitsukitty 00:51, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Cool Sprites Hi. I'm trying to design sprites. On Microsoft paint mine look weird. i was wondering if you used a special art program or somthing. my sprites dont upload either. I can't wait to catch a Pupplush when the game comes out.-PokeKnight Thanks.i made some really great sprites on Splashup. i just can't copy them to make the shinies. I also can't upload because i don't know how. Sorry to be a pest.-PokeKnight Thanks!! Now i've been able to upload my DragSpine sprite, i will keep making them for my other Fake's. its not the best picture but if you check it out you will get the idea. Check it out on my DragSpine page -PokeKnight Thanks!! i have been promoted to feature user. I could not have done it without the help you and Lexichan gave me. PokeKnight 19:17, 11 July 2009 (UTC)PokeKnight ok i wasnt mad at either of you (i could tell it was you by the sugursa pic). i was just slightly shocked. you would be to. anyway add me on PC if you want to (im LegendMaster97) PokeKnight 19:37, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ok. no you don't have to draw me anything. and check out the sprites i tried to make. they aren't great but they are better than any i have made so far. see you on the Community. PokeKnight 21:52, 12 August 2009 (UTC) P.S. how are the sprites i uploaded? please. yes all of them are recent. i made them scince monday. and can you please ask Kitsukitty to sprite some of mine when she isint as busy? i think mine are pretty good other than the sprites. PokeKnight 23:13, 12 August 2009 (UTC) i will. anyway do you think my pages contain enough information? and pokecommunity is awesome! PokeKnight 19:00, 13 August 2009 (UTC) well......... considering you are an aadmin i willl probably add that stuff to them when i can. im doing something else on the computer now XD Hehe, of course I am! Jk, jk. Why do you always feel like this, Lexi? (I've even started calling you Lexi now!) Of course not! Your like... the fastest designer! And You're funny! C: You're my friend, I'm not ignoring you! ♥♥♥♥ Kitsukitty 22:55, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Lexibear? Lexibear-chan? Where are you? Nyu. D': Kitsukitty 23:05, 16 August 2009 (UTC) New Hi! I'm new and I'd like to say thanks for the welcome. I'm new here so I don't know how things work, Do people need to ask permission to make fake pokemon, if so how do I do that. I have to neat ideas for fake pokemon, so let me know! --User:Coolbloo12